Change
by AlisonxRose
Summary: It was like all of his friends decided at once that they needed to change things in their lives. Not that any of them were doing anything about it. Roxas didn't think anything need to change. And yet as another school year begins, everything does.
1. Nothing Is Going To Change

**Disclaimer: This is the first and last disclaimer you'll get: What's the name of this site? Yeah. It's on here for a reason**.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing Is Going To Change<strong>

* * *

><p>"Roxas, have you forgotten what today is?"<p>

Spoon halfway to my mouth, I stared at my twin brother from across my bowl of cereal.

My expression told him I had no idea.

"It's the last day we have to ourselves before school reclaims our _souls_!"

And with another overdramatic statement, courtesy of Sora, I robotically completed my spoons trip to my mouth, and chomped on my cereal.

He had a point. But I also wasn't going to say that. I wasn't going to spend my last day of summer break doing anything differently from how I'd spent the rest of break. Sleep, eat, see friends, have fun, but also sulk in between.

How is it possible to have fun and sulk? Why would I do such a thing as sulk over summer break?

Because personally, I was sick of nothing changing.

Sora wanted to talk about doing something differently before school gave us a more boring way of doing the same thing every day? I could point out that him and Kairi '. They generally acted like they were, though. And that was probably the truly annoying part.

The same goes for the rest of our friends. Hayner pining after Olette but never admitting it. Olette claiming she was going to stop being so uptight and studious. Selphie claiming she'd break her shopping addiction (I was hoping she'd break her being-obnoxious-and-loud addiction but that was probably asking too much). Riku… actually, at least Riku wasn't making promises he wasn't going to keep. He could still out-sulk me any day, though, so maybe he _should_ be thinking about change. I secretly think it has to do with the same thing I think about Sora and Kairi, but for different reasons. Then there's Pence, who we _never see_. I swear, he's worse than Olette when it comes to obligations and keeping busy and not doing anything remotely interesting. As for Axel… well, Axel's off trying to find a job. He gave up on college, but I'm proud of him for even graduating high school, so of all my friends, I actually take it easiest on him. Go figure. Granted, I can't vouch for just how hard he is or isn't trying to find a job. But I just can't handle any more disappointment. It was like New Year's in August. Everyone making resolutions they weren't making any attempt to keep. I didn't even have an issue with things staying the same up, until everyone started making it seem like things really needed to _change_. But no one was following through so why even bring it up?

So, no. No one else had bothered doing anything differently. Why would I? What did I need to do differently? Nothing. Especially not today.

Besides. It was already noon.

Sora, seeing that he hadn't gotten a single reaction out of me, huffed and turned his back to me, leaning against the island counter.

"I didn't want to have to ruin the surprise."

I slurped the milk from my now empty bowl of cereal...

"But if it means getting you motivated..."

I pushed myself away from the island and went to drop my bowl in the sink...

"But Kairi's had this pool party planned for weeks..."

And drop the bowl in the sink I did.

"She what!"

As I spun to face Sora, he was already facing my direction again, anticipating this exact reaction. His face told me he'd won, and he had. And I was okay with that.

"When? Where? How? Gehh..."

There were few things that could excite me. I wasn't the most social person in the world, but any event thrown at Kairi's house was just the coolest day ever. Because by house, I mean mansion. And by event, I mean any excuse she could come up with to have people over and give us all free food. Birthday (not even her's, necessarily), holiday, end of summer pool party! Why didn't I see that coming?

So of course, asking 'where' was ridiculous.

"Kairi's house, duh. She said people could start coming over at 3. As for how... well... she's Kairi."

I resisted rolling my eyes at this. It was only the way Sora said it that made me want to. In all actuality, that was a legitimate reason for 'how'. Kairi practically ran her house. Her mother was always off filming or on photoshoots. So although it meant Kairi could be a little bossy (seeing as she ran the house by telling the maids what to do) she was also probably the most responsible out of all of us.

And her parties, were awesome. Not to mention, swimming was one of my all time favorite things to do. I mean, we live close enough to the beach, but anyone can go there. Kairi's house and pool were like... architectural marvels that you felt privileged to be allowed in to. There were enough guest bedrooms for our entire core group of friends, and enough floor space for the rest of the school she'd invite, not that most of the time anyone stayed the night. It was sort of an unspoken rule. Have fun, but sleep elsewhere. Except for, again, us, here _true_ friends, who, seriously, could each claim a bedroom. Of course, judging that we'd all have to get up for our first day of senior year in the morning, everyone would probably go home by midnight. Or... four in the morning.

I took off upstairs, planning to, yes, use all three hours to get ready.

* * *

><p>For planning on taking all three hours to get ready, we still got there late. And it wasn't even my fault. I was totally ready to go, but of course I ended up having to play the good younger twin, waiting around for Sora rather than leaving without him. Because showing up with out him would mean Kairi harassing me about why I hadn't bothered getting him out the door. Although my excitement had gotten me ready in record time, Sora's excitement had made him slower than usual. So I stood in his doorway glaring at him.<p>

"You're pathetic, you know that?"

I watched him messing with his hair in the mirror. It wasn't doing anything any differently than it normally did, spiked up in more directions than mine, even.

"Shut up it has to look perfect!" He cried exasperatedly.

Like I said, it wasn't doing anything differently, so I didn't know what he was trying to accomplish. But for making us late, I was going to push him in the pool the second he got within two feet of it.

When we _did_ finally make it to Kairi's front door, it was after four, and I was starving. So it was a miracle I managed something like,

"Hi Kairi, bye Kairi!" before charging for the food and completely ignoring what Kairi was trying to tell us.

I was delighted to find my good friend Axel at the food table as well. Wait, did I atually just say that?

"ROXIE!" He _almost_ dropped his plate, but instead managed to not waste any precious food and set it down _before_ flying at me to crush my skeleton. I respected him for this. If there was one thing we bonded over most, it was food.

"Axie..." I managed to gasp into his black shirt, holding onto what oxygen I had until he finally decided to let go.

"Have some food it's delicious!"

I chuckled at him and did as he suggested, of course.

After talking to him about everything _but_ how his job search was going, I remembered. From the window, I noticed Sora had finally made it out to the poolside, talking to Hayner and Riku, and wouldn't you know it, Pence too.

"Hey Axel, wanna help me with something?"

"Why yes, Roxas, I would love to help you put sunscreen on."

While he grinned, I rolled my eyes. Typical random Axel.

"No, I'm good thanks. But there is someone who needs help getting in the water."

He followed my gaze, his joking grin, turning into a maniacal one.

As if we had formed our plan telepathically, we set down our food, gave each other a high five, and headed out to the pool.

Distracted by conversation with the other guys, Axel came up from behind Sora as I rounded on the group to come up in front of him.

With a single nod, Axel yelled,

"S'cuse us coming through!" and as people sidestepped and looked around, we pushed through, Axel grabbing Sora's arms and me getting hold of his ankles. His expression was priceless, and his squirming was useless.

With a few swings, we tossed Sora towards the water, with a warning of "INCOMING!" to those already in the pool.

Kairi had made it over to us just in time to witness the splash, and promptly smacked both Axel and I in the back of the head.

"Ow!" We both rubbed our skulls, but started laughing as we saw Sora come up glaring.

"Worth it." I mumbled as he made his way back to the edge of the pool, towards us.

"Oh, it's on, brother."

But before he could climb out and retaliate, I pulled off my shirt and cannonballed over his head. And so the _real_ fun began.

* * *

><p><strong>End Scene.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ah voila. So um...<strong> as I've now completely established, WRC is currently inactive and potentially beyond repair. Maybe in another lifetime, if I had the time, I would work it out but... Maybe I just lost heart in it.

**But now, **hope is revived elsewhere (ahem, here and in Nami's point of view, 'Hope' =D) for my fanfic endeavors.** And I have to give credit where credit is due.  
><strong>

Winter break just passed, and I spent it reading some lovely fics.** Namely, I caught up on Teenage Wasteland **and well, that's where the inspiration from this story comes from initially. Of course, TW is a SoKai (but features everyone in kickass ways). But the history of Roxas and Namine in that story just had me d'awwing to the twelfth degree. And suddenly they were a pairing I couldn't just overlook anymore.**  
><strong>

** 0Wishful-Thoughts0 Nonexistent** was the first RokuNami I went out of my way to discover. And it also let me know that RokuNami day is the 28th of March, which is close to my birthday. And so I thought to myself "I totally have to have to update a chapter on that day". But to do that, first I'd need a _story_. And then, "the drawing scene" hit me. Which will make sense in later chapters. But until that time, know that Nonexistant has concepts that influenced me greatly and it may be noticeable, but it's still my own story I swear!

Then there's of cours,**Spellbound's Angel, Addicted, and Apologize.** The 3-way story from each POV is done brilliantly here. This swayed me to do this RokuNami in such a way. And so far I'm quite proud of where it's going.

And so** Change **and** Hope** were born. I hope you enjoy and I hope even with second semester starting again, I remain as dedicated to it as I was getting it started over break.

Oh also, I don't know where anybody comes up with the last names for these characters, but I'm borrowing from across the board, where necessary.


	2. Is It?

**... Is it?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As it started getting dark, things started slowing down.<p>

A good majority of people had left, and Kairi had stopped trying to socialize with everyone like a good host. She had probably managed to speak to everyone at least once, and that alone was just insane to me.

Now, she seemed to be taking the time to hang around Sora, the two of them sitting at the edge of the pool. I had the right mind to go bug them, but Olette and Selphie had beaten me to it (not intentionally I'm sure) so I swam up without getting to feel like the evil twin for now.

Resting my arms on the ledge, I was just in time for a topic I had known nothing about.

"Was the girl that was on the balcony earlier your cousin?"

Olette pointed to _one_ of the many balconies overlooking the pool to specify. I hadn't noticed anyone on them at any point in the night, but I'd been having fun, and Olette had an eye for details like this.

"I only have one cousin staying here, so I would have to say yes."

"Wait what cousin?" I was lost.

"The one I told Sora about after you dashed off for the food."

"… oh." I gave her an apologetic smile. So that's what I had been ignoring.

"Yeah. She's living with us now. You'll meet her at school tomorrow since she didn't bother coming down tonight."

Kairi seemed a bit agitated, but did seem to be leaving it at that. Or, that's what we all thought until she snapped.

"I don't get her at all. Apparently she's afraid of people or something. But how can you be scared of something you _are_?"

The four of us seemed a little confused, but I was more taken aback. How could Kairi judge her own family so harshly? I lived with _Sora_ and I never got angry for who he was. I could yell at him all I wanted but that was because we were twins. I actually accepted him as he was.

"It's called being shy?" Not being here to defend herself, I felt the need to speak up for the girl I'd never met. Kairi shrugged and seemed disinterested in what I was saying.

"Not everyone's a social butterfly like you, Kai." Sora poked her in the cheek and smiled.

This won her over of course, and I had to swim away in disgust and annoyance, obviously not contributing anything _useful_ to the conversation.

* * *

><p>It was almost ten by the time everyone but our core group had left. Well, and Pence, who stayed longer than I expected, but still left before a lot of people. And Axel who claimed he had "better things to do", giving a suggestive look. So it was just me, Sora, Riku, Hayner, Olette, Selphie and Kairi.<p>

After some air hockey and foosball, us guys moved on to Halo while the girls were... gossiping or something. God only knows what they talk about on their own.

I was enjoying myself, until I remembered that aside from Riku, I was the worst at this game. After a while I wasn't really trying, and started wondering if I should just go swimming again.

That was when Kairi's voice scared the crap out of me.

"Nami! Come on in!"

She could be really loud.

Keeping the minimum attention needed to at least look like I was trying on the game, I somewhat watched the girl that had just entered the room make her way towards where Kairi, Selphie and Olette were seated on the floor.

She took a sit in the armchair that was next to the three.

And...

she looked like an angel.

"This is Selphie and Olette."

A scared angel. She looked like a scared angel.

"Guys. GUYS!"

Apparently I'd managed to look as distracted as Riku, Hayner and Sora. Only Kairi could pull Sora and Riku's attention away from anything. I was already paying attention, and Hayner probably decided against ignoring Kairi's commanding tone.

"This is my cousin, who I was telling you about. Namine."

I would've noted the extreme difference in Kairi's tone from earlier, but I wasn't anywhere near focused.

My full attention was on the blonde, curled up on the chair giving us the smallest smile.

Some of the guys muttered 'hey' and 'nice to meet you' and I murmured something like "hi Namine' but I think I mostly said this to repeat her name. Maybe I thought I would forget it.

_Namine_. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. And of course, it was obvious she that was nervous and shy, even if Kairi hadn't told us that.

Everyone else went back to gaming. I couldn't seem to.

Kairi was telling her our names, and when I heard mine I practically choked on my own breathing, realizing everyone else was playing the game again but here I was still staring at Namine, who was now staring back.

I flashed a weak smile and trained my eyes back on the TV.

* * *

><p>I was acutely aware of how bored I was, as well as how bored Namine must have been sitting listening to Selphie and Kairi talk at the speed of light. Olette was used to it, and good at contributing where necessary, but Namine looked lost and confused.<p>

Not that I was watching.

Having surrendered my controller, I was "watching" Riku and Sora play... I didn't even know what game now that I thought about it. I hadn't actually bothered to pay attention.

Hayner had gone ahead and went home. So while everyone else was occupied with something, I was trying and failing to not glance at Namine, who was the only other person not really doing anything.

She hadn't looked at me once since we'd been introduced, though.

Feeling agitated for whatever reason, I boredly asked,

"Anyone else want to go back in the pool?"

Riku and Sora just barely grunted a no, and Kairi and Selphie didn't even acknowledge I'd asked a question. Olette at least shook her head with a smile. Sometimes I swear she's the only one with any respect for others.

And Namine... well I finally met her brilliant blue eyes again, but I couldn't read them and she said nothing. So I got up and went outside.

Having the pool to myself was both perfect and annoying.

Perfect, because I could swim peacefully after all the rough housing all day, and I didn't have to worry about swimming into anyone.

Annoying, because I was left with my thoughts, and for some reason, they consisted mostly of Namine.

I'd met the girl two hours ago and all I wanted to do was get to know her, make her feel like she could be comfortable and open around all of us. Around me. I told myself I would be trying to make anyone new to the group feel welcome. But I was also acutely aware of how I kept thinking how _pretty_ she looked, and that the timid smile was so _adorable_.

I backstroked trying so hard to stop thinking about it.

And even if there had actually been any hope for that, as I crossed the pool again, I now saw her standing by the edge.

I flailed, none to gracefully, into an upright position.

Yeah, trying making that look like you meant to do it.

She was giggling though, which I couldn't tell was good or bad. But it died down quickly.

"Maybe I should... go back inside."

Bad! Bad! I mean, I still really liked that I made her giggle for some reason...

I forced some words to come out of my mouth.

"N-no! You... didn't get to go swimming all day. The least I can do is share the pool."

I thought that was a pretty good recovery, and she was smiling again. But now she'd be getting in the pool, and I had no idea what else to say, and already knowing how quiet she was, I _would_ have to be the one to say something. And as I was floating there panicking about this idea I hadn't noticed her already get in the water until she actually _did_ say something first.

"Is that one boy your brother?"

She did ask it cautiously, like she was afraid to say anything, let alone ask a question, but at least she had been able to say something to me.

"Sora? Yeah, we're twins. Not identical but..."

She nodded.

"I thought so..."

Now I was worried again, but after a few moments she kept going.

"He's the one Kairi's always talking about right?"

I laughed at this.

"Does she? Yeah, it's probably him. They're the best of friends. I swear they should just get it together and date already."

This time she didn't say anything afterwards, and I was okay with it. I didn't feel like talking about Sora and Kairi. I wanted to know about her.

"You don't have any siblings?"

I figured if she did, they'd be living here too, but it was something to verify right?

She shook her head no. I watched her swim in circles. She looked to be getting increasingly upset. I must have been on to something with noticing this, because she stopped swimming and was looking away. I almost didn't hear her.

"I'm only living with them because my father died."

"... oh..." I couldn't find anything else to say. People apologizing when they were told things like this never made any sense to me.

At least she turned back towards me a bit, and seemed to have a sad smile. I was just thankful she wasn't crying. And I said the first thing that came to mind.

"It doesn't have to be so bad being here."

At least, I didn't want it to have to be so bad for her.

"Promise?"

The intensity I felt when she turned to look at me straight on and ask this caused me to freeze for a moment, before needing to look away for some reason. So I looked upward. To make it seem causal, I tapped a finger against my chin as though I was thinking intently on it, lightening the mood. It must have worked because I heard her giggle softly again. And that was enough to make me turn back and smile confidently.

"Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>So the story alerts and favorites<strong> were enough to motivate me to get this up. Lucky for you guys it was already written, because this day was exhausting. And I only had two classes. Tomorrow its three _and_ work. This semesters going to be joyous -.-

**But enough about that.** The amount of awkward adorableness I picture radiating off these two whenever they're in the same room just makes me joyful. But they're both completely oblivious to it =D Do expect more this weekend, but for things to be more spaced after that.

Let me know thoughts x


	3. Beginning of the End

**Beginning of the End  
><strong>

* * *

><p>With the frustration I'd seen Kairi show about how her cousin wasn't up to her social standards, I was surprised at the ease of my time in the pool with Namine.<p>

After promising her it didn't have to be bad being here, she seemed more at ease, and that helped me relax. I didn't have to over think what I was saying to her, and she had enough to say for it to not be a completely one-sided conversation. Granted, she still spoke really quietly, like she might offend someone, but I figured that was just how she was. Cautious and worrisome.

Which is why the next thing I had told her was that she could come to me whenever she needed anything, especially tomorrow at school. The first day of school was a big deal for everyone. And the first day at a new school was intimidating for anyone. Throw in social anxiety and I could only imagine what Namine was or would be feeling. And I only say would be, because it seemed like I had her pretty distracted from thoughts of school after that.

I told her that along with me and Kairi, Sora would be there. And I warned her that as much as a goofball as he is, it actually helps to have someone who takes absolutely nothing seriously around.

And then somehow I launched into a story about when we broke our mom's vase, as an example of how whenever we got in trouble, or were about to, he'd never be worried. He was just carefree. He knew everything bad would pass and he didn't let it get to him.

"I swear, the guy is too innocent to be a teenager."

I shook my head with a small smile to myself. If there was one thing I really admired about my brother, it was that he enjoyed life.

"I always feel like such a downer next to him."

Saying it out loud... kind of hurt. But Namine had been listening intently, and looked thoughtful. Eventually she asked,

"How do you think they do it Roxas?"

I tilted my head, a little uncertain about what she meant.

"Sora, and Kairi, and people who just... don't worry so much. Or just seem happy all the time."

It was a really good question.

"I don't think they don't worry _really_. They just don't let it get to them. And some of us..." I paused, realizing I did know exactly how Namine felt, if not in different ways.

"Some of us are just see things a different way. I mean, we all do but..." I shrugged. "Some people are quiet and some are too loud too handle." I smirked before adding a bit more seriously. "It's just something we have to learn to accept about ourselves."

She nodded the slightest bit, acknowledging what I was saying while taking it in. Personally I hadn't known where that answer had come from but I was satisfied with it. Namine may be an extreme case, but some people were just introverts. Myself included when I looked at the personalities of the rest of my friends. I knew how to open up around them, but Sora knew how to open up to _anyone_. And some people were just like that.

It didn't seem like Namine was going to say anything else, but Riku, Olette and Selphie were just coming up to the edge of the pool.

"Just thought we'd come say goodnight!" Olette sounded both enthusiastic in her goodbye as well as tired.

"It's just almost two so you and Sora might wanna think about heading out too." Riku added, already following Olette back inside. Selphie made sure he was out of earshot before adding,

"Plus I don't think they should be left without supervision." She winked and I laughed.

"See you bright and early!"

That killed my laughter quick enough. I was going to be tired _all day_. It would be a miracle if I even woke up in the morning.

With the three of them gone, I nodded towards the door with a shrug and made my way to the ledge, pulling myself out. I didn't bother to dry off before pulling my shirt back on, and then I noticed Namine hadn't moved much from where she was floating in the pool.

"What's wrong?" I squatted at the water's edge, trying to get her attention.

She shook her head and quickly made her way out, wrapping herself in her towel and still not looking at me. She hesitated for a moment before going inside while I stood up.

"Nami-" The door was already closed behind her.

* * *

><p>I eyed the staircase as I passed it, having a feeling Namine had gone to her room rather than the living room. I was right. Sora and Kairi were alone, chatting somewhat sleepily.<p>

I hated to interrupt, and I hated to leave without checking on Namine, but it wasn't really my place to do so. As much as it felt like it was... as much as I wouldn't mind if it was...

And now that I knew what time it was, I realized just how tired I felt, and knew I would regret being up this late tomorrow at school.

Except I wouldn't regret it. I already knew I wanted to spend as much time as possible around Namine. I couldn't stand leaving and not knowing what set her off, especially as I didn't know if had been anything I'd done.

"Sora... time to go."

They couldn't have been talking about anything too serious, because neither one continued what they were saying, and Sora looked like he was going to pass out any second.

Kairi walked us to the door and hugged us both, me quickly and Sora like... well, like she hugged Sora. I always felt the need to look away, like I was spying on something I shouldn't be a part of. I was no hugging expert, but the way they held it each other... that's what it was. They were holding each other rather than hugging. Like they didn't want to let go, but with the embrace they were also saying they weren't actually letting go.

It made me kind of nauseous that I could interpret that _and_ that they still weren't dating.

We stepped outside, but I wanted to tell Kairi something before we left. She looked about as half dead as Sora, so I was worried she wouldn't remember, but I had to ask her. "Um... can you tell Namine I said goodnight?"

Maybe she caught the worry in my voice, because she looked startled awake, and eyed be strangely. But after a moment she nodded, without a single sarcastic remark.

Seeing as Sora and I didn't live that far, we had walked there, and were walking back. The one thing I really loved about our town was the weather. If it wasn't raining, it was pretty much nice enough to be outside. And even when it did rain, it was refreshing if anything.

But I couldn't care about this too much at the moment.

Apparently Sora had been startled awake by my question just as much as Kairi, because even in the dark I could see the look he was giving me, and that he was perfectly conscious.

Seeing as he didn't ask a question, I wasn't going to give an answer. But I figured he'd just bring it up later, and at least now I had the advantage of half his brain being asleep.

"We were getting along really well and then when we were headed inside she kind of just... freaked out. I don't know why."

Sora's silence continued for the rest of the walk home, as did mine.

He must have been _really tired._

* * *

><p><strong>It's late.<strong> I'm tired. This chapter is shorter. But I love me some R and N.**  
><strong>

**Since I mentioned** it over yonder, and not here, this is best read in conjunction with **Hope**! I have just updated a chapter of each since this week is going to eat my brain and well... yeah. Future updates will be slower than this.

**Let me know thoughts x**


	4. Must Have Done Something Right

**Must Have Done Something Right**

* * *

><p>The fact that my body was completely exhausted from the day's events should've been enough reason to fall asleep with ease. But this wasn't entirely the case.<p>

Knowing the next day meant a new school year seemed to keep me up. This was pretty much consistent with every new year, and of course, this was senior year, so it was even more reason to stay up all night wondering about. It wasn't excitement and it wasn't nerves, it was just sort of… anticipation. Maybe to get it over with.

And maybe the fatigue would've been enough for my body to win over the fight of going to sleep, but then there was the second thing on my mind keeping me awake.

Namine.

I was worrying about her. Because of the way the night ended, and because I figured she'd be stressing more than anyone else right now.

Maybe... that was why she freaked out? The end of the night meant school was to come. This idea made me feel a little better, only because I'd thought _I'd_ done something wrong. It still bothered me to think she'd be panicking continuously.

I sighed and did what I could to make my brain shut up and go to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to Sora pouncing on my bed like a five year old.<p>

"ROXIE! WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!"

Not even opening my eyes, I reached my arm out until my hand made contact with his head. I patted it a few times.

"Ten more minutes."

This is routine. I haven't used an alarm clock since fifth grade.

"It's the first day of school, no snooze button today!"

Nothing's ever done a better job at waking me up than my dear twin.

"Five more minutes, then."

He said nothing, but I felt him shifting on the bed, and then a push at my back.

I didn't catch onto what was happening until my body had already hit the floor.

This was a rare method, but it generally did the trick on days if resistance.

The impact knocked the wind out of me, which was easily enough to send me into complete consciousness.

As I rolled onto my back groaning, I cracked an eye open to see Sora laughing at me before leaving the room. I always had to remind myself I _agreed_ to having him help me get up in the morning. He just had a little too much fun with it sometimes.

* * *

><p>Coming down the stairs, I could smell the deliciousness of bacon, which meant one of our parents had had the time to make us breakfast. They both have pretty odd (but generally early morning) schedules. Sora can't cook to safe his life, and I'm generally too lazy to, so mornings like this were awesome. Well, the food parts. Not the being shoved to the ground from your bed and then having to go to school part.<p>

I always try to savor food, especially bacon, but I usually end up scarfing it as if it'll taste even more amazing all at once. That, and rushing just seems like habit for getting to school. The faster you get there, the faster you can get the day over with.

Optimistic. I know.

Being the dutiful "older" brother Sora generally insists on being the one to drive to school. And yet, I'm the one who has to grab the car keys on the way out, because he's not allowed to be in charge of them.

We're forced to share the car, but neither of us ever really bother driving anywhere besides school. Most places we go are in walking distance, and we pretty much hung out together anyway. It's sickening really. We're one of those sibling pairs who _gets along_. Sort of.

I'd gotten my schedule a few weeks prior in the mail, but I'd pretty much forgotten every class I'd signed up for. Plus I needed to figure out what rooms they were in and when I'd be able to stop at my locker. So I stared down at it while Sora was driving.

Photography

Psychology

Guitar

Digital Photography

English – C Lunch

Gym – Strength and Conditioning

Study Hall

I remembered deciding on digital photography because I'd been wanting to take it ever since the time Pence photoshopped me out of all our group photos. It was a joke I couldn't acknowledge as funny because I was too busy being amazed that he'd been able to make it look so real. So he suggested I take the class.

Then I had decided on photography because... well I thought it would go together. I hadn't realized it would be film, which was obviously completely separate from taking pictures with a digital camera and manipulating them on computers. But there wasn't much else I wanted to take, and I figured it would still be relevant, if not… fun?

English and gym were a requirement all four years, and somehow Sora convinced me to take Strength and Conditioning with him. I wasn't a weakling, but I was starting to fear for my life. At least it was at the end of the day, seeing as seniors with seventh period study hall were allowed to leave. Which meant I could go home, shower, and crash onto the couch if my muscles didn't feel like moving afterwards.

I'd slacked on my social science requirements, which was how I ended up taking psychology. I figured it had to be more interesting than a normal history class.

The textbook in my lap said otherwise.

Like everyone else, I'd gotten my books during registration. That didn't mean I'd laid a finger on them since, so suddenly I was a little startled at just how thick this book was. It was really the only one worth worrying about. English had useless class readings and both photography books looked pretty useless as well. I figured they were more reference than anything.

C lunch would make English more bearable. Fifth period is extended in a sense, because it also counts as our lunch period. They go in the order of B, C, A which confuses every freshman, and still seems kind of backwards to the rest of us. Their logic is "Before, Cut, After". B lunch is before your actual fifth period class, C lunch cuts it in half (so if you don't finish homework, you can sometimes get away with doing it at lunch if it isn't collected right away) and A makes you eat latest in the day and get basically whatever food is left. C lunch was a good thing for me, and I wondered who else had it.

You'd think we'd have gone over these things, because we had. Especially me and Sora seeing as he convinced me into a death sentence gym class. But as a group, we probably had compared schedules and I probably hadn't been paying any attention. I dazed a lot.

Like how I now caught myself wondering if I'd see Namine at any point in the day, only to have Sora flick me in the head because we were in the parking lot.

Seeing as I heard him say "See you at lunch" when we parted ways, I at least knew I'd have my "loving twin" to dine with on a daily basis.

I scanned the halls on the way to my locker.

Freshman were easy to pick out. And for this reason, easy to pick on. The whole high school food chain thing is kind of hard to not follow. Majority, if not all of them, always seem to have an ego on the first day. My grade had been no exception. And what my grade has also taught me, is that a lot of them never lose that ego.

As I stood at my open locker trying to figure out what I needed to take with (basically nothing, seeing as no learning happens the first day) I almost panicked thinking I was supposed to bring a camera to photography, only to vaguely recall something about them, as well as film, being supplied. So I relaxed, slammed my locker and headed off to find out what interesting things photography had in store for me.

* * *

><p>I was already resisting falling asleep at my desk. I couldn't be blamed right? First day speeches by teachers were fairly repetitive. There was also the fact that I was pretty much the only senior in the class. Were there cooler electives I had missed when picking out classes this year? I slouched in my seat near the back. For a moment I think I wanted to drawn myself in the chemicals he was telling us we'd be working with.<p>

And then the door clicked open. It didn't really register. Not for me, or probably anyone else. It was near the back so it wasn't like you really paid as much attention to anyone walking in after you were already facing "front". But as Mr... what was it, Day? (I rolled my eyes a bit) as Mr. Day paused in his intro speech, the person that walked in came to the front of the room to hand him a pass.

This person was blonde, practically curled into a standing fetal position, and made me want to tell her she was safe.

Namine.

I got to start every morning off with seeing _Namine_?

I leaned forward at my desk as if I was hallucinating.

Thankfully she noticed me, and even smiled.

As our teacher reintroduced himself to her, she looked relieved to just finally take a seat.

And the seat she took was diagonally to my left. So I had to smile even more.

Seeing as she stayed facing forward, I found myself staring partially at the back of her head, but somewhat at her profile.

This day didn't seem like it could be bad anymore. This _year_ didn't seem like it could be bad.

And then we were told to come up one at a time to check out cameras and I freaked out because I wasn't sure what I would say if she turned to talk to me. Which she did. Uncertainly of course. We talked for quite a few hours last night and suddenly we're both just nerves again? Okay, for her I understand. But me? I don't worry this much about conversation.

I pulled a smile and tried not to focus on my own thoughts and just be normal.

"Fancy meeting you here."

She gave a quiet laugh and I was relieved to see her smiling again. Seeing her upset the night before had had me strangely stressed out.

"I'm lucky I managed to make it here alive."

I couldn't help it. Leaning closer I whispered,

"Did the zombies come after you?"

She looked confused.

"Those biology classes... they do some weird things."

She laughed again so I knew I was doing something right.

"Yeah well, they didn't try to eat my brain, but they didn't give me any directions either."

Oh come on. Shy girls have a hidden sense of humor? I laughed at her quick response.

"They're good for nothing... except when they eat the freshman."

She seemed offended.

"What do the freshman ever do to you?"

I crossed my arms and, if I'm being honest, _huffed_.

"They act like they're hot shit. I know there's exceptions to every grade and stuff, like when we were freshman here. But seriously. These kids have no boundaries, respect, nothing. This year's no different. It's _worse_."

"We haven't even made it through first period. How do you know?"

"Because there're enough of them swarming the halls. They all seem to have a god complex their first year of high school. It doesn't go away for some of them, either. There're a few seniors I wouldn't mind feeding to zombies either..."

_Seifer. _That guy has an ego and a temper. Not to mention no logic. He's a prime example for useless people. Perfect zombie fodder. And this is coming from me, a guy who tries to be understanding and crap.

In my momentary mind rage, I hadn't noticed Mr. Day wave towards our general section. It was only because Namine slowly standing up caught my attention.

I followed suit. She looked a little freaked out again all of the sudden, and uncertain. So I went ahead of her, patting her arm quickly as I walked past.

I don't know. I guess I hoped I could reassure her

* * *

><p><strong>Pence erasing Roxas from photos? I see what you did thar...<strong>

**So... I...** feel like this took me forever. I know it did. College seriously owns my soul I swear ;_; moreso this semester than any other. And anytime I want to start a new update, it's like I could but I'd quickly get cut off. Plus, there's paralleling Roxas and Namine's first day.

**In real life,** there's "priority". I'd rather be writing RokuNami than reading useless school books D= And I like books dammit! And don't get me started on drawing! I like drawing too but these homework assignments are _tedious_. Rawr!

**And then there's** doing useless web things for work (which is on campus, so, for school -.-), trying to learn to knit for ACen, changing my character choice but still wanting to knit her scarf, video game deprivation, trying to finish my study abroad application, find a new bed... And then there's sleep. I _like_ sleep. I never though I'd be one of those complaining, overbooked college kids ;_;

**Rage done. **Sort of. Because then suddenly there's an issue of "who shall I update first?" I've been writing them pretty much simultaneously, and they're best that way. I'm sorry it feels like it took forever. But the reviews have been lovely and motivational for both stories! I squeal so much when I get e-mail alerts. I promise a Nami update quite soon. At least I lack time and not muse. It'd be worse if it were reversed.

**True story about** the lunch schedule nonsense. I seriously need to refrain from basing any more of this off my own high school experience. Also, any other characters you'd like to see? I went into this without the intention of adding any characters that didn't show up in KH, but I'm realizing I may not get away with _not_ doing so. (Fun fact: characters are so much more amusing/interesting when you play both KH and certain FF)

**Let me know thoughts and thanks for being patient x**


End file.
